fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Lifestones
The Lifestones, aptly named for each member representing an aspect of life, the Heartstone, Mindstone, and Soulstone, respectively, are a trio of living artifacts that posses great power, but individually have certain limitations on how they manifest. Heartstone Associated with a red hue, the heartstone is a living artifact that possesses great power, but is incapable of both thought and physical manifestation as its own entity, abilities reserved to the Mindstone and Soulstone, respectively. As such, it expresses its power through bending the will of and empowering any number of minions. At one point before his more well-known experiments on the pets of several Ludusians, Kuipter attempted to gain control of the Heartstone along with its current collection of followers, known as the Wilhelm Assembly. Although this plan would have given Kuipter an immense upper hand against Revelian's power derived from the Will Fragment, he ultimately was unable to control the Heartstone and members of the Wilhelm Assembly, and the project was abandoned. Gallery Heartstone.png|The Heartstone. Mindstone Associated with a blue hue, the Mindstone is a living artifact of which most properties are generally unknown. At one point in history, the Mindstone was somehow fractured into 76 different fragments of mind-centric power. Will Fragment By earliest recorded note, the Will Fragment was stolen from Berengaria by her sister, Leviathan, along with around twelve others that were in the possession of Berengaria at the time. After her crime was discovered, she looked for a way to hide them that would allow her to still have them in the future, and, in this, she was guided to bury them within the Wonder Jungle. Centuries later, the dragon of thunder, Calimet, formed around the Will Fragment, thus being implemented into the being. Calimet later went to Binaricka, where it wrought havoc to the planet before going to rest for some time. It was later awoken by Thristel-Immo, who slayed the beast, and took the Will Fragment as a prize. A few beings, known as the Ryus, would come to have their creation in the Wonder Jungle predestined, and thus were allowed inner knowledge of powers granted by the Will Fragment, but that which would require some unknown method to be discovered. These beings, once having discovered their powers, would serve as vessels for the Will Fragment, or beings in which the activation of it could be brought about by. These beings were Ergoth, Emotion, Veyron, Aeg, Iro, Veeru, and Dr. Wasp. Thristel-Immo used the power of the Will Fragment in battle against the Zeronius clan, though, through lack of proper knowledge of how to use its power without being damaged as a vessel, he weakened before and during his battle with Revelian. After being fatally wounded by the Dark Matter, Thristel-Immo placed the Will Fragment on his core, as a sign of forgiveness. Much of Revelian's memory was wiped shortly after this happened, making it unknown to him that he truly possessed the Will Fragment, or even that it was a relic of great power, something that he would not come to find out until revealed to him, by those who knew of it, including Poisonshot and Veyron. The Will Fragment was prophesied as being the instrument of Ludus being saved from its "darkest hour", believed to be when Kuipter would come his closest to mark his victory over Ludus. The prophecy was put up on the Wonder Jungle's Telepathy Board, and discovered by the Troller race, who understood the prophecy, and then decided to hide it for some time, so as to allow Kuipter the upper hand against it, in hopes that Kuipter would allow the Troller race to command most of the planet for the action. Kuipter's belief that Zachary would be the vessel for the Will Fragment's power led to his creation of Xavier as an equal vessel. After the prophecy was discovered by LDZX workers, there started the mission to find the Ryus and unlock their potential. In this, the Will Fragment gained the alternate name of Kaiser. In Universe City, after having all their abilities discovered via the Ryu-Trainer, Aeg, the Ryus formed Ryu-Kaiser, thus unlocking the power of the Will Fragment inside of Revelian, and allowing him to transform with its power, an ability dubbed "Kaiser Mode". Now awoken by the Ryus, the Will Fragment would commune with Revelian, and could be activated by him at his will. The Will Fragment has since been used in fights against Kuipter, Shenanigans, the Ao Onis, Zalgo, Cut, Zorc, and Atsa'an. There are some distorted forms of the Will Fragment's energy, which have come about when Revelian had intended to use its power with impure intentions, and they have commonly been used against the main protagonist group. Amygdala Fragment Another fragment of the Mindstone known as the Amygdala Fragment was used in another series of experiments at Kuipter Labs. This fragment derives its abilities from the portion of the brain that controls fear, and was used as a substitute for general necromancy, as well as have battle aspects that overpower adversaries using their worst fear. Although the fragment was successfully implemented into a being that eventually gained the name "The Dry," it disrupted the being's lifespan and led the developers to resort to a chant that ended up displeasing Chaos, and The Dry was revived only to kill off Trepidate and nearby scientists. It can be assumed the creature was either confined or abandoned by Kuipter Labs from this point. Deepthought Fragment A fragment called the Deepthought Fragment rooted itself in a group of pets known as the "Universal Unit," the pets Sol, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. During events prior to The Kuipter Files, they harnessed the power of the Deepthought Fragment and were hired by Kuipter to lay waste to Ludus, though they were thwarted by two rogue projects known as Tespa and Lessie before their release. Prudence Fragment The Prudence Fragment was one of the fragments stolen by Leviathan, and then planet in the Wonder Jungle. Like the Will Fragment, the Prudence Fragment eventually came to have a being formed around it, which was the ice dragon Valkis. Valkis came to be revered as a deity by many in Snowfield at the time, though, after conflicts between followers of Valkis and Galatha, the two dragons fought, scarring each other and the planet greatly, to an extent at which both were so weakened that they needed to retreat to lakes deep beneath the grounds of the domains. Nowadays, the Prudence Fragment lies with the sleeping Valkis still. Obstinacy Fragment The Obstinacy Fragment was one of the fragments stolen by Leviathan in days of old, and then planet in the Wonder Jungle. Later, on Ludus-Prime, a being came to form around this fragment, who would be known as the fire dragon Galatha. Due to the similar nature of their creation, Galatha, Valkis, and Calimet would be known as brother dragons. Galatha would be revered by a number of Dragonkin as a great deity, and came to reside over the continent today known as Helc. After the disappearance of their brother, Calimet, Galatha became angered by Valkis and his wisdom, and thus guided his followers to become hostile towards the followers of Valkis. This eventually led into Valkis and Galatha engaging in battle, in which the powers of their respective fragments were utilized, weakening them to a state in which they both then required to rest within lakes beneath their domains. To this day, the Obstinacy Fragment lies implemented into Galatha, who lies sleeping within a lake of lava. Object Permanence Fragment The Object Permanence Fragment was a fragment that, though the nature of its power, existed simultaneously in all possible instances of location, dimension, and time, unknowing of any other instance of itself existing through such a nature. If it were to be implemented into something, all other instances of it would disappear from the already-theoretical state they exist it, limiting this fragment to one location, one dimension, and one timeline alone. Through the actions of chance and happenstance, there is a timeline in which an iteration of Mercuron was implemented with the Fragment, thus turning them into Mercuron-⌚-12, and transforming the nature of the plane of existence they resided in, by fusing instances of themselves from nearby timelines, and thus fusing said nearby timelines as well, and plaguing much of the conjoined timeline with instances of themself. Redemption Fragment Transcendence Fragment The Transcendence Fragment is one of the first identified fragment of the Mindstone to be recorded in history. It, along with a number of other Mindstone Fragments, were entrusted to Berengaria, who was instructed to hold them to be presented to a winner of a contest of witches. Neil won the competition, and was given nir choice of a number of available fragments. Neil chose the Transcendance Fragment, which was implemented into the fairy, and brought about a way of thinking with Neil came to recognize as beneficial and life-changing in a good way to nir. It is recognized that, in her envy of Neil gaining a Mindstone Fragment as a prize, Leviathan was thus inspired to steal a number of Mindstone Fragments because of it. Later, upon Neil's death by the hands of Caligo, the fragment would be stolen and granted to Caligo, who would then fill it with a darker energy, thus changing it to an extent, and granting it the nickname of "Dark Romance Fragment", differing from the way of thinking it previously had taken up. Subconscious Fragment The Subconscious Fragment is one that deals with enhancing the subconscious state of mind for those it is implemented into, along with increasing their power. From this, their dreams are likely to provide visions of the future, or provide them an incorporeal "dream self" that can wonder any realm it pleases, though more commonly within realms of dreams, or the Separ. The Subconscious Fragment was another one of the fragments stolen by Leviathan. At some point, it was shattered into thirteen shards, and, like the Will, Prudence, and Obstinacy Fragments, was placed within the Wonder Jungle, so as to be kept safe and used for a later time. Even after the creation of Ludus-Prime from Proto-Ludus, the Subconscious Fragment remained within the Wonder Jungle for much longer than the other Fragments placed there. This would remain so until Ishtar, who had long since been a tree, would come to absorb one of the thirteen pieces of it through a root which had reached out to this point of it. After noticing Ishtar's collection of this fragment, Leviathan came up with the idea to implement the pieces of the fragment that were into a number of vessels that could harness its power. Those recruited from this included Caledonia, Leviathan's sister, Ishtar (who had already owned a piece of the fragment), Caledonia and Leviathan's chosen (Canzona, Viguiera, Teapa, Raskova, Mainyu, Siegler, Cocytus, and Zaion), and two pirates who forced entry to the group (Goneion and Trewinnard). While it was initially planned for Caledonia to be implemented with two of the shards remaining, Issus was unexpectedly born from the Wonder Jungle with a piece of the Subconscious Fragment inside of them, so it was decided that they would be inducted into the group as well. The Subconscious Fragment stayed with the corpses of the witches after death, though, near the events of The Kuipter Files, in Alpha, Caledonia and Mori began to collect the pieces of the Subconscious Fragment, so as to gain the power of its full form to be utilized. Within the Gamma timeline, the wish to regain the pieces of the Subconscious Fragment led to an incident due to the fact that Issus was not dead, and would not give up their piece of the fragment. Mori and Caledonia attempted to take it by force, were discovered, and then had to keep Hankvi and Issus out of commission for some time until they could find a way to erase their memories. Even after the whole incident, however, the Guidza family still found out about it, and would come to hold a grudge against Mori and Caledonia because of it. Temptation Fragment The Temptation Fragment was one that was likely to fill its wielder's mind with envy and desire, and very much had an amount of power that could fulfill such desires. It was stolen by Leviathan, though later stolen back by Neil, who, unknowing of what to do with it, simply put it into a pocket dimension. Later, it was granted to the Alpha-Doomed iteration of Lazro, who would later gift it to his Alpha-Saved iteration. Current Located and Documented Fragments #Will Fragment - Implemented into Revelian. #Amygdala Fragment - Implemented into The Dry. #Deepthought Fragment - Implemented into the Universal Unit. #Redemption (?) Fragment - Activated by the collaboration of Revelian, Ludicrine, Zoshi, Samuel, Lazro, Luna, and Zero to destroy a part of Zalgo. #(?) Fragment - Implemented into Raptor. #Prudence Fragment - Implemented into Valkis, currently inactive. #Obstinacy Fragment - Implemented into Galatha, currently inactive. #Transcendence Fragment - Implemented into Neil. #Subconscious Fragment - Implemented into the Ludusian Witches. #Object Permanence Fragment - Implemented into Mercuron-⌚-12. #Temptation Fragment - Implemented into Mu-Lazro. #(?) Fragment - Implemented into the Manic Witches. #Suggestibility Fragment - ? #Persistence Fragment - ? #Bias Fragment - ? #Misattribution Fragment - ? #Blocking Fragment - ? #Absent-Mindedness Fragment - ? #Transience Fragment - ? #Karma (?) Fragment - Split into ten pieces, which were implemented into Hankvi, Murtaw, Codeam, Karanz, their denizens, and two unknown sources. #Empathie Fragment - Implemented into Poisonshot. #Memory Fragment - Currently unknown whereabouts. Gallery Dark_Matter_NEO_Kaiser.png|Revelian when harnessing the power of the Kaiser Fragment. (Possibly an outdated image.) The_Dry.png|The Dry, implemented with the Amygdala Fragment. LAT ⌚-12.png|Omega Mercuron after having the Object Permanence Fragment implemented into them, such becoming "Mecuron-⌚-12". HGD_Balance_Drawing.png|Scripture which portrays instances of the "Karma Fragment" Soulstone Associated with a yellow hue, the Soulstone is connected directly with Lodin, the most powerful being in existence, should his existence be brought to fruition. Being in an eternal slumber more powerful than his own essence, Lodin has been scientifically rendered as nonliving by all standards. Upon his eventual awakening, he will immediately fire a concentrated beam of unimaginable power, assumed (though not confirmed) to be capable of eradicating all planes of existence at once. Gallery Lodin_v0.042.png|A rendering of Lodin, by HGD. Lodin Art.png|By ZX. Category:Stutid Magic Shit